1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid with an adjustable "guillotine"-type pouring arrangement, which is especially adapted for mounting on the primary color or paint containers intended for car bodywork and which are employed in stirring machines.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Lids of this type usually incorporate a pouring spout, the opening portion of which is completely flat or planar. A sliding element, which is mounted on the pouring spout, is also flat and slides on the pouring spout and the opening portion when operating lever for the spout is pulled so as to enable pouring of the paint. In order to prevent as extensively as possible, any paint from adhering to the opening portion and as a result, to allow the sliding element to reopen the spout without any difficulty, the sliding element must be capable of sliding on the spout opening portion under a sufficient degree of contacting pressure so as to remove any paint depositions accumulating in this area.